DE 195 04 828.8 A1 discloses a window unit in which a secondary frame part is integrally formed on the glass window and is subsequently combined with a primary frame part, which has been produced separately. The disadvantage with this window unit is that the secondary frame part is integrally formed on the window in a rigid injection mold. This means that it is not possible for the frame to be adjusted to the glass windows. There may be deviations of up to 3 mm.